Recently, a variety of wired/wireless networks have evolved into complex networks having various technical specifications. With the advent of technologies such as internet of thing (IoT) as well as a small cell network, the number of networks to be managed is explosively increasing. In addition, convergence of network equipment with the existing cloud-based servers is rapidly proceeding.
In order to manage the quality of such complicated and many networks, there is an increasing need for technology of managing and guaranteeing the quality of experience (QoE) so as to ensure the level of quality that the user can experience, rather than to simply measure the quality on a network level. Also, many services based on this technology are emerging.
For this, communication service providers are required to install and operate many additional apparatuses for measuring and managing the quality of the network. A conventional measurement method using an external quality measurement apparatus requires new equipment for measuring the network quality, resulting in a significant cost burden and the difficulty of integrated network management.